


Bullies and the Heat

by sweetie_buttons



Category: Goosebumps - All Media Types, Monster Blood - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 17:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11294988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetie_buttons/pseuds/sweetie_buttons
Summary: Andy decides to tell her parents about Conan and finds the heat very irritating, especially when it bothers her while she's trying to have a conversation with her best friend. Originally posted on FFN.





	Bullies and the Heat

When Evan met her in the park, limping slightly with a bruise on his face and a slightly off-centre nose, Andy decided enough was enough.

"Conan?" she said, in her usual slightly sympathetic but mostly dismissive tone. She had been sick today, warranting a day off from school, but her and Evan had agreed to meet up after school.

Evan sighed. "Yeah." He sat down on the bench beside Andy. "So what's up?"

"Something needs to be done," said Andy.

"About what?" said Evan. "I hope you're not taking about something involving the monster-"

"No, not that!" said Andy. "I mean about Conan!"

"Andy," said Evan, "if you're suggesting something involving the monster blood-"

"No!" said Andy. "I mean, I'm telling my parents about this."

Evan practically laughed at this. "Really? You're going to tell your parents? What-"

"They'll do something," said Andy. "I promise. I'll make them do something."

"You don't have to," said Evan. "I'm used to it. Really-"

"Of course I have to!" Andy blurted out. "Conan's a sicko. Honestly, he should be expelled!"

Evan started to argue, but decided not to.

"...Thanks," he said instead, smiling at her with such gratitude that she felt her cheeks heat up. What's wrong with me? It must be the heat...

"No problem," said Andy. "It's what anyone would do."

"I didn't know you cared so much about me, Andrea," Evan teased. Andy felt her cheeks heat up some more, but she decided it was anger due to being called by that hated name.

"Don't call me Andrea," she snapped, playfully punching Evan - a little too hard.

Evan cried out and grabbed his stomach.

Andy smiled, glad that despite the irritating heat, she could still make fun of Evan.

**Author's Note:**

> Evan and Andy...this is the pairing everyone in the "fandom" jokingly ships. To tell you the truth, Andy annoys me a little with how she always brings back the monster blood, but I still enjoy their friendship. And yeah, she probably had a crush on him.


End file.
